1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic device, particularly, to a sliding-type portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices may be classified into three types: bar-type, flip-type, and sliding-type. A typical sliding-type portable electronic devices includes a sliding cover and a main body. A typical driving mechanism uses an elastic member. One end of the elastic member is connected to the main body, and the other end is connected to the sliding cover. The elastic member provides elastic force to drive the sliding cover to slide relative to the main body.
However, this driving mechanism is relatively complicated in structure, and it's difficult to control the sliding cover to stop at a specific location.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.